1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk-positioning device, and particularly to a disk-positioning device use in a slot-in optical disk drive that can receive and position disks of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional optical disks have all been provided in a standard 12 cm diameter (xe2x80x9c12 cm diskxe2x80x9d), but recent developments have led to the use of smaller 8 cm diameter (xe2x80x9c8 cm diskxe2x80x9d).
In order to use disks of both sizes in a conventional optical disk, it is necessary to make sure that the optical disks are placed on a turntable in a smooth operation after loading the optical disk. However, while in use, it is impossible for the conventional optical disk drive to know which type of disk user is loading. Therefore, the conventional optical disk drive uses its positioning basis of the standard 12 cm disk. As a result, it may be difficult to properly position the optical disk when 8 cm disk is inserted. Even worse, it may lead to read failure when the conventional disk drive attempts to read an 8 cm disk.
However, a disadvantage of the loading mechanism of the conventional optical disk drive is that the structures of fitting mechanisms are complex and their parts are great in number because mechanism uses angle-dependent linkage device. Thus, there remains a need for an optical disk drive that can receive and read both 8 cm disks and 12 cm disks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical disk drive that can receive and read both 8 cm disks and 12 cm disks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical disk drive that can identify the size of the disks being inserted.
In order to accomplish the object of the present invention, the present invention provides a disk positioning device. The disk-positioning device has a locking rod having one pin and two locking notches, a floating lever having a guide pin and a positioning rod having a locking pin and holding pin. When a disk having a first size is inserted and contacts the pin of the locking rod, the locking rod disengages from the positioning rod. When a disk having a second size is inserted, the locking rod maintains its lock with the positioning rod.